The present invention relates generally to electrically controlled pneumatic train brakes and computer controlled train brake systems, and more specifically, to emergency braking in integrated braking systems.
Computer controlled brake systems are well known as exemplified by CCBI and CCBII available from New York Air Brake Corporation. These systems provide computer controls of the pneumatic control unit for the pneumatic pipes running throughout the train. This allows pneumatic control of the locomotive as well as the individual car brakes. More recently, the industry has been striving to provide electrically controlled pneumatic or electropneumatic brakes on each of the cars. This has led to the electrically controlled pneumatic ECP system which is independent of the computer control braking system. An overview of such a system is EP-60 available from New York Air Brake Corporation.
As presently implemented, the ECP system in the locomotive runs in parallel to that of the conventional pneumatic locomotive train controls. Two brake valves are provided, one being the brake valve for the pneumatic braking and the other being the ECP brake valve. Similarly, separate displays are provided for each system. The locomotive or the consist of the locomotives do not respond to the brake commands made by the ECP system since the locomotives respond to pneumatic signals on pipes. Also, the ECP system has its own discreet input from the event recorder and from the locomotive controls to determine penalties.
With the implementation of electrically controlled pneumatic or electropneumatic brakes, there has been discussion of the desirability of integrating the computer controlled braking systems with the electrical controlled pneumatic brake systems.
The present invention is an integrated pneumatic and electropneumatic train brake system and method including a brake pipe extending through locomotives and cars on the train. An operator interface has at least release, service, continuous service and emergency positions. An electropneumatic brake system in the cars and locomotives is connected to the brake pipe and interconnected by an electrical network. An electropneumatic brake controller in at least one of the locomotives provides an emergency brake signal on the brake pipe and the network for the emergency position of the operator interface and provides an emergency brake signal only on the network for the continuous service position of the operator interface. The operator interface further includes a service zone between a minimum and a full service position and a suppression position. The brake controller transmits brake signals on the brake pipe in a pneumatic mode of operation and on the network in an electric mode of operation. The operator interface includes an automatic train brake handle having the positions and may also include an independent handle for locomotive brakes.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.